Eres mi reina y yo tu rey
by Fanny Taka
Summary: La hija de Oliver tiene una cita y él, junto a su esposa, Katie, la siguen mientras que recuerdan unos momentos que compartieron. Desde la primera vez que se vieron hasta que ya están casados. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Oliver y Katie" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Oliver y Katie" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".

**Advertencia: **Spoiler de la última película de X-Men, es algo mínimo.

* * *

En Escocia una chica de dieciséis años, rubia y de ojos café estaba sentada cómodamente en su cama leyendo una revista de moda muggle, en dos días algo muy, pero muy importante sucederá y si no está lista la amolará; esa es el tercer boletín que ve y, absolutamente, nada le llama la atención. ¿Por qué será tan difícil conseguir ropa decente? se preguntaba la blonda; pero el asunto era que nada le interesaba, no que no fuera digno de una Wood. Sin embargo no se iba a dar por vencida, como que se llamaba Megan Wood encontraría algo que ponerse.

La puerta, sin que se diera cuenta, se abrió revelando a un hombre castaño de ojos marrones entrar en ella; tenía aire confundido. Bueno, más de lo normal.

—Megan, hija —llamó Oliver, su primogénita dejó de leer y enfocó su visión en él—, ¿qué estás haciendo? —se sentó al borde de la cama. La joven se hallaba en medio de su catre.

—Buscando la ropa que me pondré para mi cita —respondió simplemente.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno.

Él ex estudiante de Hogwarts rió— Buen chiste. Por un momento escuche que me dijiste que tendrías una cita.

Megan lo miró— No bromeo, papá.

Instantáneamente el antes mencionado, por el tono de seriedad que uso la menor de edad, se levantó bruscamente sacando la varita, la apuntó a la puerta, rechinó los dientes, maldijo en inglés y en escoces, gruñó, ensanchó los ojos y vociferó como si tratará de un howler— ¡NINGÚN DESGRACIADO DEGENERADO CORROMPERÁ A MI NIÑA! ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! ¡MEGAN, DIME QUIÉN ES PARA QUE PUEDA LANZARLE LA MALDICIÓN ASESINA... Y ME IMPORTA UN COMINO TERMINAR EN AZKABAN! ¡PORQUE NADIE, REPITO, NADIE TE PONDRÁ UN SÓLO DEDO ENCIMA! ¿¡ENTENDISTE!? —un rayo azul salió disparado de su varita, convirtiendo la puerta de _su _princesa en una amapola.

La chica rodó los ojos, suspiró y mencionó lentamente— Ya me habías dado permiso —dio vuelta a la página.

—Yo nunca haría semejante...

—Sí lo hiciste —interrumpió a su progenitor—, lo recuerdo perfectamente: estabas practicando quidditch cuando —le comenzó a contar para ver si lo recordaba.

"_El esposo de Katie ensayaba una de sus numerosas piruetas peligrosas con su ex compañera de equipo, Angelina Johnson, ahora Weasley. Originalmente era con su esposo, él único gemelo Weasley vivo, George; pero tuvo un contratiempo y no pudo ir, ves-saber-qué le pasó. Supuso que tenía que ver con su tienda._

_—Hey, Oliver —lo nombró la madre de Fred II—. ¿Hasta cuándo entrenaremos, llevamos cerca de hora y media? —trató de razonar con el castaño, sabiendo de antemano que era imposible cuando se trataba de su deporte predilecto._

—_Hora y media es una nimiedad, Angy, deberías recordarlo. _

_—Sí, sí. Pero tengo una vida, ¿recuerdas? Yo, a diferencia tuya, no recargo baterías jugando —entrecerró los ojos matándolo con la mirada. _

_—Johnson —siseó enfadándose._

_—Es Weasley, Wood. Y me quiero ir, ahora —ya no existía razón para que ese tono de capitán la intimidase, no señor. Poseía el carácter característico de las comadrejas, a opinión de Draco, y él sabría quién mandaba._

_En ese preciso instante llegó Megan, quien caminó hasta el borde de la cancha._

_—Papá, ¿puedo salir con James el sábado? —tuvo que gritarle para que la oyese, ya que se encontraba a diez metros sobre el suelo._

_—Weasley, me ayudarás a practicar mi maniobra. Tú esposo me lo prometió así que lo cumplirás; no que tu familia siempre cumple lo que promete._

_—Hace años que no juego —gesto indignado y horrorizado del fanático del deporte más popular del mundo mágico—..., exagerado —murmuró exasperada._

_—Papá, ¿puedo... ? —de nuevo fue brutalmente ignorada._

_—¿¡Cómo alguien osa a dejar tan suculento deporte!?._

_—Uno, no es manjar para que hables así; dos, si lo deje fue porque nació Freddie._

—_¡Me importa un rábano ese crío consentido!._

_Como deseó no haberlo dicho cuando Angelina agarró un bate, que conjuró antes, y con un movimiento de varita hizo levitar una quaffle hasta arriba, deshizo el hechizo y le pegó mandándolo directamente a la cara del escoces. Su semblante era de una psicópata, ¡y con razón! Dijo eso de su niño, y eso no se lo perdonaría a nadie. Ni siquiera a Katie o Leanne._

_—¡Angelina, cuidado! ¡Casi me botas! —se sujetó de su escoba, de la marca primerísima que se encuentra a la moda, por ser la actual y más veloz que la reliquia que es la Saeta de Fuego— ¡Angelina! —suplicó.  
_

_—¡Ni Angelina ni flautas! —limitándose a chillar, de nuevo, con un conjuro, repitió el movimiento el anterior solamente que ahora a la punta de la escoba de su compañero de casa._

_—¡Papá, ¿me dejas ir con... ?!._

_Oliver, otra vez, la interrumpió._

_—¡Sí, como quieras. Pero ahora deja a tu padre tranquilo! ¡Que no ves que lidio con esta fiera!._

_—¡WOOD!._"

Luego de eso Megan le mencionó que terminó un mes en San Mungo, de la que dos semanas se las pasó inconsciente.

—Eso... no... vale —dijo con un hilo de voz. ¡Merlín, que fue su culpa!.

—De eso nada —gruñó la rubia no despegando sus orbes de su revista.

Minutos después la voz de Katie se dejó oír en la recamara.

—¿Por qué la puerta se transfiguró en una flor? —su tono era de extrañeza total—, ¿y por qué detentas cara de haber cometido el peor error de tu vida, Oli?.

El susodicho le contó todo; al final de relato, que fue alargado dramáticamente por el amigo de Percy, Katie negó con la cabeza.

—Vámonos —ordenó a su esposo, quien a regañadientes aceptó.

—Ya era hora —susurró Megan conjurando el atuendo que se pondría. Que decidió cuando el, en su opinión, melodramático de su padre contó adornando, exageradamente, la realidad.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"

Katie exhalaba e inhalaba lentamente, lo más que podía, y es que ver a su esposo caminar insistentemente en círculos la comenzaba a desesperar ¡sobre todo porque no dejaba de decir que torturaría al tal James que osó poner a su princesita en su contra!; sinceramente Oliver sabía como llegar al punto en que su paciencia desaparece más rápido que la muerte que viene acompañada con la mirada del Basilisco.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Le vas a dejar un agujero —bufó Bell.

Oli carraspeó, enrabiado.

—Y deja tu complejo de perro —añadió la rubia, con tono que denotaba que pronto, muy pronto, entraría en modo enojado.

—Mi niña será corrompida por alguien que no conozco —su voz era envenenada, segundos pasaron para que gritara—: ¡Y tú me pides que me calme!.

—¡Oliver Wood! ¡No me grites!.

—¡No me grites por gritarte!.

—¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarme!.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho raro radioactivo los picó? —indagó la blonda de dieciséis primaveras, quien recién llegaba a la sala de estar.

—¡Hija, no te metas en pláticas de adultos! **—**bramó Katie cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria.

—¡No le grites a Megan! —chilló Oliver.

—¡No le grites a mamá!.

—¡No me grites por gritarle a Katie por gritarte! —de nuevo graznó la persona de cabellera castaña.

—¡No le grites a Oliver por gritarme por gritarte por gritarle a Megan! —y su esposa lo hizo al mismo tiempo que él.

Para este punto se escuchó el sonido del timbre y, posteriormente, la puerta se abrió revelando a un chico azabache de diecisiete años con el pelo azabache y ojos marrones cubiertos por unos lentes; él vestía con una camisa celeste y una sudadera negruzca, pantalón corto del mismo color con un cincho platinado, finalizando con un par de botines obscuros con cintas níveas, las cuales combinaban con los brazaletes que andaba en cada muñeca.

—Hola, James.

El mencionado visualizó a la fémina dándose cuenta de su vestimenta: consistía en un blusa blanca con un top morado con botones aqua, una minifalda aguamarina que dejaba ver una un short que terminaba por dos dedos debajo de sus rodillas, que era claro. Concluyendo con unas zapatillas moradas; su pelo, normalmente largo hasta la cintura, estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo por un listón aqua.

—Estás muy hermosa —el chico se abstuvo de ponerle algún mote, no vaya a ser que sea malinterpretado por Oliver y... sólo Oliver.

—Gracias; vámonos —lo tomó de la mano, luego se Aparecieron en algún lugar de Londres muggle.

Un minuto pasó para que los esposos recayeran en quién era el tal James, porque lo vieron entrar y llevarse a la blonda, supieron que era ni más ni menos que el mayor del matrimonio Potter-Weasley: James Sirius.

—Si ese hijo de —sintió, Wood, un aura asesina. Se dio una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados solamente para encontrarse con una Katie que lo ojeaba como si lo retara a terminar la oración—... Potter —afortunadamente pensó en cómo solucionarlo, el aura peligrosa desapareció como por arte de magia— juega a "manitas calientes" con mi niña le pesará —declaró lúgubremente.

—Nuestra niña casi es mayor de edad —expresó la única mujer en el lugar sentándose en el sofá—, puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

—Primero bailarán sobre mi tumba antes que eso pase —el hombre que era muy tolerante manifestó con terquedad.

Conociendo que no se le quitaría esa idea de la mente, enunció—: Si te hace sentir más tranquilo los espiaremos en su cita... los _dos_, Oliver —sentenció enfatizando el número dos, no será que haga alguna barbaridad si va él, _solo él_.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

En el centro comercial Glossy Scum la pareja de jóvenes se encaminaba buscando la tienda de música más cercana aunque exclusivamente a uno le gustase, ¿quién?, Megan ¡era una amante de la música! pero James era harina de otro costal, a él le iba y le venía ese tema sin embargo quería que su chica estuviese feliz en su primera cita; quince minutos pasaron para que localizaran una tienda llamada Fire Music.

Entraron en ella, pese a que el primogénito de Ginny Potter no quisiese.

—Meg.

—Si te quejas sabrás por qué no debes hacer enfadar a una mujer —no era una amenaza, era una advertencia o un aviso. La primera para James S., y la segunda para la Wood.

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

—No dejaré que se queden solos —dijo por lo bajo Oliver siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

Él estaba escondido detrás de una palmera plástica usando un traje de espía, con todos los accesorios incluidos. Katie, por otro lado, solo usó un Glamour sobre si misma cambiando su pelo a uno rojizo y sus ojos a blancos con cierto toque de lila.

—Ahora pienso que fue mala idea que Percy le regalara ese set —habló, escuetamente, rememorando ese día.

"_Era el cumpleaños de Oliver y éste celebraba ese día en el Caldero Chorreante, el cual fue mejorado con el pasar de los años, haciéndolo en un lugar donde fuese posible su estadía, Wood había invitado a Perce a acompañarlo ese día, quien fue con su esposa y para que Audrey no insistiese en irrumpir en sus conversaciones —las que serían sobre cosas femeninas, seguramente— optaron que Katie —quien transformó a Oliver en un híbrido mitad burro ante la proposición que mal, m-a-l, le formuló en ese instante— fuera con ellos._

_Percival, al llegar, le dio una caja grandísima._

_La que despertó curiosidad en Oli._

_Cuando la abrió descubrió el set de espionaje que no sabía —en ese momento— le sería bastante útil._

_—¿En serio, Audrey —la ex-Bell entrecerró los ojos, enfurruñada—, un set de espías?_

_—No puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? —respondió tranquila la susodicha—. Además, Freddie se lo regaló como un "regalo pacífico" por ser novio de Molls..._

_—Me sorprende que permitan el incesto —no dejó que terminara la oración, tomó otro trajo de Cerveza de Mantequilla._

_—A mi también, aunque por el hecho de que lo aceptara..., sin maldecirlo o algo por el estilo. Ya sabes lo sobreprotector que puede ser._

_—Ni lo digas, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrá Oliver cuando Meg tenga novio._"

En el transcurso del recuerdo los esposos los siguieron hasta el cine, después de que salieran de Fire Music, entraron, por petición del azabache, a ver _X-Men: Los días del Futuro Pasado _cosa que sorprendió a todos que la fémina aceptara así como así. Ellos se sentaron dos filas adelante de Wood y la ex-Bell; _muy _juntos, al parecer del padre de la hija que está siendo acosada por un inepto.

—¡Oh, no! —chilló Meg cuando aparecieron los cyborgs y destruyeron la base donde se escondían.

James le pasó un brazo sobre la cabeza y lo terminó apoyando en sus hombros— Tranquila, Meg —le susurró para que nadie la callara.

En las butacas de atrás Oliver hervía de los celos, conocía esa maniobra por consiguiente no le encantaba... para nada.

—Eres un exagerado —murmuró la blonda agarrándolo de la mano para que no saltara y lo estrangulara—. ¿No te recuerda a nuestra primera visita al centro comercial? —su tono fue melancólico.

Ahora fue el turno de él para perderse en las memorias.

"_Su —en ese momento— prometida lo tomaba de la mano mientras veían —en la tienda de electrodomésticos de Londres muggle— una reproductora de CD's, o al menos eso suponían por el nombre; sería una bonita cita, si los padres de los prometidos no estuviesen espiándolos._

_—No se me hace correcto irrumpir en la intimidad de nuestros hijos —susurró el padre de Katie, que también era rubio como su hija._

_—Nada de eso —expresó la mamá de Oliver—, sabré que tan romántica es su cita... ¡aunque sea lo último que haga! —finalizó soltando una risa malvada, digna de los supervillanos de Disney._

_La madre de Katie le colocó una mano en la boca— Cállate, nos oirán —reprendió a la adulta que más parecía una niña por su infantil y despreocupado comportamiento._

_May, la madre de Oliver, le lamió la mano._

_Nelly, que era el nombre de la mujer que parió a la —futura— esposa de Oliver, hizo una mueca y le quitó la mano._

_—No deberíamos espiarlos —acotó Steve, nombre del padre de Katie._

_—No los estamos espiando. Los estamos vigilando secretamente a distancia._

_—¡Eso es espiar, May! —gritó el terceto restante._

_"*"*"*"*"*"*"_

_Con la pareja de prometidos, ellos estaban muy tranquilos... hasta que escucharon un grito que los desconcertó._

_=¡Eso es espiar, May!=_

_—¿No es el nombre de mi suegra? —consultó la amiga de Leanne, confundida._

_—Probablemente —acotó Oli frunciendo el ceño—, si fuera así. ¿¡Qué carajo hace aquí!?.  
_

_Un rayo de fuego le rozó su mata castaña._

_—Vuelves a decir una grosería en mi presencia —comenzó lentamente su chica, mirándolo muy..., muy mal— ¡y no respondo de mi! —asintió velozmente su acompañante que ama el quidditch._

_Aunque murmuró—: Ni que fuera para tanto —que para su fortuna Katie no oyó._

_Y el resto del día fue igual: ellos creyendo escuchar o las voces de sus respectivos padres o sus nombres; y éstos escabulléndose cada vez que volteaban para atrás._

_¿Moraleja de la historia?._

_Que es verdaderamente complicado seguir a sus respectivos hijos._"

Tan perdido estaba en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta cuando su hija se fue al baño dejando a James solo. Pero Katie sí y le hubiese dicho sino fuera porque visualizó aquella sonrisa que provocó que Cupido la flechara.

—Oliver —susurró Katie al aire con tono soñador y enamoradizo.

"_Una Katie de doce años caminaba en dirección al campo de quidditch, ahora podía hacer las pruebas para cazadora que tanto ansió ejecutar hace un año mas por esa absurda norma no lo logró, estaba muy emocionada que no se percató en qué momento chocó con un niño castaño de catorce años._

_—Lo siento —disculpándose el chico le tendió la mano ayudándola a pararse._

_Ella vio para arriba— Ajá —fue lo único que salió de sus labios—. Soy Katie Bell._

_—Y yo Oliver Wood, pequeña —le puso una mano en la cabeza—; pareces desorientada, ¿buscas algo en particular?._

_—El campo de quidditch: quiero ser cazadora... ¿estás bien? —preguntó al notar el brillo especial en aquellos ojos de ese chiquillo escoces._

_—¿¡Quidditch!? ¿!Te gusta¡? —bramó sorprendido e interesado, por algo era el capitán. O futuro capitán ya que Charlie lo pondrá en ese puesto cuando salga de Hogwarts, que será ese mismo año._

_—No me gusta —Wood bajó la mirada—... ¡lo amo!._

_Sin saber que por esas dos palabras crearían un lazo que pasaría de se convertiría amistad a amor._

_—Excelente, Bell —le sonrió de tal manera que le provocó a la chiquilla un sonrojo—. ¿Tienes fiebre? —consultó preocupado._

_—No, Wood —respondió confundida—. ¡Al campo!._

_El chico la siguió vigilando que no se fuera a tropezar con las escaleras, no sabía por qué pero sentía una extraña —rara— necesidad de protegerla._"

La mujer se recostó en el hombro de su esposo, quien miró como su hija se abrazaba con Potter... pero prefirió estar con su reina que cuidar a su princesa.

—Te amo, Katie —la tomó de la cintura dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Y yo a ti, Oliver —lo besó en los labios mientras escuchaban a Logan hablar con Scott.

Porque definitivamente Bell es su reina, haciendo que él se convirtiese en un rey.


End file.
